pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:Well
Nice temp. Maybe that pile of shit is a bit tóó much though. Dragnmn talk 12:00, 28 December 2007 (EST) :It's clearly a stuffed animal that's a piece of shit. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴƿıę 13:09, 28 December 2007 (EST) A notes section why the build is well'd would be good cKowDont 07:06, 31 December 2007 (EST) :Added "Reason:". feel free to revert if not needed / inappropriate cKowDont 07:23, 31 December 2007 (EST) ::I don't think it'll be helpful; anything falling under WELL's domain should be pretty obvious, with the exception of people like the author who truly thing it's a good build. And in those cases, a single reason (or even a list) won't help; it'd take a full-blown discussion on the talk page. -- Armond Warblade 23:36, 31 December 2007 (EST) :::If it was obvious for then, they wouldn't have submitted it. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 07:52, 11 January 2008 (EST) ::::No, people are dumb. If it were obvious and they didn't submit it, we wouldn't need the policy. -- Armond Warblade 13:58, 11 January 2008 (EST) REASONS ARE GOOD ARMOND. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 13:24, 4 February 2008 (EST) :Agree. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:04, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::If it's so obvious, the reason can be skipped but the reason box was nice. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 17:07, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::It's still there, smart ones. It's just hidden if you don't define variable 2 (which the flat template doesn't). -- Armond Warblade 18:40, 4 February 2008 (EST) New design anyone? J/k ~ ĐONT TALK 15:03, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :Change to that pic imo, it's way more cooler. And switch color for something more fitting. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:07, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :: }} | Reason: }'' | }} |} ::Any better? (Or you mean the icon's colour?) ~ ĐONT TALK 15:32, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :::That looks pretty cool, a bit too fat outline and don't really like the color, a bit darker maybe. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:34, 19 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Changed accordingly, kinda. We'll see how'd admins like this. ~ ĐONT TALK 16:07, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :::::If they don't agree then they should ragequit :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:19, 19 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::That's pretty awesome eye candy tbh. -- Armond Warblade 18:12, 20 April 2008 (EDT) Timestamp It is not pointless because you should give chance to the author to copy the build to his userspace. A day or two is enough, but it is still important. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 09:19, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :You're a sysop; go ahead and add it. -- Armond Warblade 11:52, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::Well, that would've been PvX:1RV violation, so I proposed the change at the talkpage. However since there are no objections, I restored the version with timestamp. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:36, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :How does a timestamp help them put it into their userspace? If they see the WELL tag, they see it, the date it was posted on has no effect on that. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 14:54, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::Besides, if it gets deleted they can always just ask for an admin to restore it.. Brandnew. 14:55, 24 December 2008 (EST) :::^ And if they wrote the build once they can most likely write it again in userspace. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:56, 24 December 2008 (EST)